Abandoned
by StrangerDangerx3
Summary: Kagome is brutally rejected by the love of her ever so complicated life: Inu Yasha. Only to be found by the most unlikely of people.


Chapter 1.

Legend/Key thingy :)

* * *- change of point-of-view, generally slightly re-lapses the last few moments of the other characters pov.

- - - : A new scene assumably at another point in time, unless stated other wise {E.x: In another distant town, as these dratic events were taking place. . .} as the other happenings but in a completely different setting, or time.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing BUT the plot line :P (. . . Sad, I know)

"Inu Yasha, do you you love me?"

This was the first thing Kagome heard spoken, this strong voiced question, almost demand. This was the first thing that would set off a chain of happenings, things that seemed impossible, even _after_ happening, these happenings were to be deemed impossibly improbible.

"Yes."

That was the next word uttered that fell on Kagome's ears.  
_No  
_That was all our poor Kagome could think at this moment.  
_No. . .  
_

"Say it Inu Yasha, say you _love me._"

_Please, please don't, don't do it again Inu. . . Yasha._"I love you Kikyo, I've always loved you. . . forever."

At that moment, un-knowingly to Inu Yasha, as wrapped up in the moment he was, Kikyou menacingly locked gazes with the slowly wilting Kagome. She had a strange glint in her eyes, as if thinking at that moment of her triumph, as if Kagome was her opponent in a game, a sick, twisted game. . . and she was winning. And to Kagome, she already had.

"What is it you feel towards that girl that follows you?"

_Why? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?_Nothing, she's only a means to an end."

"

At this point Kagome was gone, absolutely _lost_ in her swirling agony at this cruel torture the once kind-hearted Kikyou was putting her through.  
Kagome then did exactly what she always did when she would un-knowingly stumble on the star-crossed lovers, _she ran_. She ran, and ran, and continued running, pumping her legs faster and faster with desperation. She _had_ to get out of there. She ran as if she was trying to get away from everything, shake off the pain that Inu Yasha had once again caused her.  
Tears were flowing freely now, streaming down her face. You know the ribbons the women, sometimes men, danced with in this time? Those ribbons were her tears, they were coming so hot and fats down her cheaks, that combined with her desperate speed propelled them around her, twirling and glittering in the star-spangled moon-light.  
After what was seemingly hours, days, weeks, to the sobbing Kagome she tripped. Her break-neck speed caused her to spin through the air and just as she was to hit the solid trunk of the tree in front of her a pair of strong well-muscled arms (of course this little detail escaped her in her grief-ridden state) grabbed her around her middle and hefted her over the strangers wide shoulders.  
a

_There it is again, that damnable scent.  
_

These thoughts were taking place in the lovely head of a cetain tai-youkai lord, nameably[Okay, I KNOW that's wrong xD I'm just having a 'blank' as I write this, pay no mind to it :P] certain arch-nemesis Sesshomaru. He gained the 'arch-nemesis' title during the tachi's [group] many encounters with his person. The brothers constant vigorous fighting and Inu Yasha's nonsensical bantering plus the fact that he had, on more than one ocasion, tried, to put it bluntly, brutally murder every single member of the oddly assorted tachi, didn't really equal a very warm spot in everyones hearts for him.

_That is odd, a scent of salt and the cling of grief is accompanying her scent, It's usually quite lovely, very sweet actually. . . STOP! ARGH that damn woman-child is going to pay for putting those disgusting thoughts into my head!_Or so he'd liked to believe.  
Using his crazy-awesome [hellz yeahh] demonic speed he started to swiftly run and jump through the forest, catapaulting off of the trees with an unsurpassed grace that only came with being a youkai of his status and age.  
Sesshomaru was a mere blur in the shadows, something that, if anyone were to cross his path would pass of for a mere hallucination of their own mind, a creation of the paranoias of night.

_Maybe. . . maybe I shouldn't kill her just yet. Rin has been lonely of late. . ._He swore under his breath, his not so newly aquired human ward was making him soft, something he could not afford. But another human to keep her company would keep her busy and possibly keep Jaken, an ugly, squacking, monstrosity of a demon, momentarily quiet.

_Fine._He thought this with determination. If the woman-child were to become, even momentarily, a liability he would slaughter her.

_Not in front of Rin though. . ._He proceeded to entertain different ways of decapitating the annoyance that was Kagome before his thoughts were halted as he saw said person careening towards a tree. In that moment things seemed to go in slow motion for the tai-youkai. In the small moments he saw her hit the moonlight as she was falling her whole body was bathed in a silvery ethereal light.

_She looks. . . she looks like a goddess. . ._These new thoughts disturbed Sesshomaru more than he would ever admit, but he could only broad on that for a millisecond as Kagome, as said previously, was careening towards a rahter solid looking tree trunk that would surely harm her more than he would _prefer_ seeing as he had to go back to Rin soon, _his_ Rin. He couldn't come back dragging her nearly dead bloodied body back for her to play with.  
And so he swiftly reached out and grabbed her around her mid-section and hauled her over his shoulder.

* * *

OMG, OMG, OMGGG xD That was the first chapter i've ever wrote, AND I'm terribly anxious to know what you think :S I've used the classic 'Oh inu yasha tell me how you feel cus imma bitch''Oh Kikyou kagome sucks-ass, and your so damn cool' format :DD (Please excuse my language -grins sheepishly at newly aquired audience- ;D

REVIEWS WOULD MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WOOOORLDDD (. . . make that UNIVERSE!!!)

Plzzzzzz -sniffless-

, constructive criticism is frcking awesomeee :D


End file.
